Digital to analog converter (DAC) circuits convert digital words into voltage values. Some DAC circuits operate most significant bit (MSB) first, in which bits in the digital word are input to the DAC from the most significant to least significant. Other DAC circuits operate least significant bit (LSB) first, in which bits in the digital word are input to the DAC from the least significant to the most significant.